Espacio infinito
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: El shuttle D12 y su comandante Peeta Mellark tienen problemas graves y sólo la Dra. Katniss Everdeen puedo traerlos de vuelta a la guerra a salvo. Historia en dos partes: Naranja y Azul. Escrita originalmente para el Challenge Prompts in Panem. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters.


ESPACIO INFINITO

El shuttle D12 y su comandante Peeta Mellark tienen problemas graves y sólo la Dra. Katniss Everdeen puedo traerlos de vuelta a la guerra a salvo.

Historia en dos partes: Naranja y Azul.

Escrita originalmente para el Challenge Prompts in Panem.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters.

NARANJA, parte 1

—Doctora Everdeen, creo que debería ir a la sala de control —dice una voz en la oscuridad,

Cuando enciendo las luces, mis ojos necesitan unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad antes de que pueda descubrir quién se encuentra en el umbral de mi puerta. Rue me mira fijamente y no me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos. Están llenos de preocupación.

Compruebo mi reloj y veo que son sólo las tres de la madrugada. Noto como mi corazón se para por unos momentos porque algo ha tenido que ir mal en la misión.

Rue forma parte de mi equipo de desarrollo, aquí en la NASA. Estamos trabajando en un nuevo y más preciso sistema de navegación que hemos estado probando los últimos meses con resultados increíbles, pero es la primera vez que se usa en un shuttle para una misión real.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras me pongo una sudadero y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo hacia el centro de control tan rápido como me permiten mis piernas.

—Tormenta solar —me dice.

Mi sangre se hiela con esas dos palabras y me detengo bruscamente para mirarla sin creerme lo que acaba de oír.

—¿Cómo es posible? No teníamos ninguna información sobre que fuera a haber una tormenta solar inminente.

—No lo sé, doctora Everdeen pero debería de entrar ahí ahora, el doctor Beetee y el doctor Abernathy la están esperando. Ha pasado algo con parte de la tripulación.

"No, no él" pienso y mi mente vuela a hace dos días cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea... Y la última. Estábamos en su terraza viendo el atardecer. Era una tradición, como su amuleto de la buena suerte antes de ir al espacio: "un bonito contraste" dijo "el cálido naranja de la tierra frente al azul profundo del espacio"

_—¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo, Katniss? —Me preguntó Peeta._

_—¿Qué?_

_—He dicho: ¿Me harías el honor de vivir conmigo? —Repitiéndome su oferta._

_—Yo... No sé que decir. Lo siento, Peeta, pero no puedo —murmuré y me giré ya que me sentía incapaz de afrontar su mirada._

_—¿Por qué no, Katniss? llevamos un año juntos ya y estoy empezando a cansarme de tener que ocultarnos, no quiero jugar más a este juego" me dijo cogiéndome del brazo para obligarme a mirarlo, su voz estaba llena de cansancio._

_—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté asustada temiéndome lo peor._

_—Nunca me has que que me quieres, en todo un año, o que me necesitas. No hemos salido a ninguna cita como una pareja normal... Pensé que las cosas iban mejor, que estaban progresando durante los últimos meses y eso me daba esperanza ¿te das cuenta que llevamos durmiendo en casa de uno u otro los últimos dos meses? Todas y cada una de las noches, así que ¿por qué te parece esto tan diferente?_

_—¡Porque trabajamos juntos! —antes de que pudiera acabar la frase ya sabía que esa no era la única razón, el problema es que Peeta también lo sabía._

_—¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes, Katniss! Finnick y Annie están casados, Annie incluso está embarazada y no ha pasado nada, el mundo sigue funcionando._

_—Pero no están en el mismo programa, si lo estuvieran uno de ellos tendría que ser reasignado a otro proyecto y los dos hemos trabajado muy duro para hacer de este sistema de navegación una realidad._

_—Sí, pero cuando esta misión acabe en un par de semanas puedo pedir que me cambien a otro proyecto. No me importa, esto es sólo trabajo y tú eres lo más importante para mi. Así que ¿cuál es la verdadera razon? Eres una mujer valiente Katniss, hazme un favor, sé valiente ahora por mí y por nosotros. Me merezco saber la verdad._

_—Es un compromiso —digo finalmente confesando y dándome por vencida._

_—Sí, es un compromiso y si no estás preparada para dar ese paso conmigo, entonces... Entonces esta relación no tiene ningún sentido. Te quiero Katniss, pero no puedo continuar así. Igual es mejor si nos tomamos un descanso, piénsalo mientras estoy fuera realizando esta misión. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva —dijo y sin más adioses o palabras me besó en la frente y se fue. _

Esa fue nuestra última conversación antes de que el shuttle despegara, durante esos días estuve considerando decirle adiós a Peeta, pero al final decidí que sólo sería peor para los dos. Desde ese momento, nuestra comunicación se redujo sólo a temas profesionales como comprobación de datos, entrada se coordinas o validación de sistemas, pero eso no hizo nuestra separación o el escuchar su voz menos duro.

Contengo mis lágrimas conforme entro a la sala de control «porque llorar no le van a ayudar a él ni al resto de la tripulación» me digo para parte coraje.

—¿Cuál es la situación, ? —le pregunto a Haymitch Abernathy quien está al mando no sólo de esta misión sino del programa completo.

—Hace dos horas detectamos una eyección de masa coronal. La energía producida por esta erupción solar tan intensa ha creado una fricción en piezas de basura espacial que ha modificado su órbita. Algunas de esas piezas golpearon nuestro shuttle hace unos cincuenta minutos. Parte de la tripulación estaba fuera reparando el telescopio James Webb cuando se produjo la erupción. Perdimos comunicación con el equipo cinco minutos después de ese momento así que no conocemos la extensión del daño ni tenemos ninguna información sobre su posición.

—O sea que puede ser una interrupción causada en el sistema de comunicación por algún campo electromagnético en vez de un daño permanente que haya causado en el shuttle la basura espacial ¿correcto? —pregunto confiada a lo que Haymitch asiente —¿Quién estaba fuera?¿Cómo se encuentran? Rue me dijo que algunos estaban heridos... —Digo mientras silenciosamente rezó para que Peeta no sea uno de ellos.

—El especialista de misión uno, Finnick Odair; la especialista de misión tres, Johanna Mason y el piloto Gale Hawthorne.

"Estas vivo" susurro, presionando las palmas de mis manos en mis mejillas, intentando contener la pequeña sonrisa que se me forma. Haymitch me mira con gesto extraño y me pregunto si me habrá oído, pero incluso si me ha oído no puede saber a quién me refiero.

De repente, un ruido intenso resuena en la sala de control como si fuera algún tipo de interferencia, pero rápidamente el ruido se limpia y podemos escuchar algo más concreto.

—Panem ¿pueden oirnos? —dice una voz. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar —.Aquí el Comandante Mellark —toda la sala estalla en aplausos y vítores. Siento un ligero mareo debido a la alegría mientras Haymitch corre hacia su silla.

—Adelante Comandante Mellark, estamos muy contentos de escucharte, hijo ¿Cuál es su estado?

La línea se queda en silencio por un momento y cuando Peeta comienza a hablar de nuevo su voz ya es tan fuerte como lo era un momento antes.

—Hemos sufrido una baja, el especialista de misión Finnick Odair fue golpeado por un trozo de basura espacial y no ha sobrevivido al impacto —el silencio desciende sobre la sala —.El piloto, Gale Hawthorne está inconsciente y no estamos seguros sobre su condición médica. Afortunadamente nuestra otra especialista, Johanna Mason y el resto de la tripulación estamos bien.

Aunque no puedo verle porque el sistema de videoconferencia no funciona, sé que está llorando. Finnick era uno de sus amigos más antiguos y queridos. No puedo ni imaginar cómo Annie será capaz de sobrevivir sin Finnick. Una realidad repentina me golpea y me doy cuenta de que Peeta realmente podría morir también.

—Lo sentimos, Peeta —dice Haymitch sin ningún tipo de formalidad esta vez —.Vamos a traeros de vuelta pero necesitamos conocer el alcance de los daños en los diferentes sistemas.

—Ahora mismo, hemos sufrido daños tanto en el Sistema de Control atmosférico ACS como en el Hipatia. Hemos intentando reiniciarlos ambos dos veces sin éxito —dice Peeta.

Haymitch me mira porque si el ACS no funciona correctamente necesitamos traerlos de vuelta lo antes posible, pero para poder traerlos necesitamos el Hipatia. El Hipatia es nuestro sistema de navegación, llamado así en honor de la matemática, filósofa y astrónoma Hipatia de Alexandria, nacida en el 370 A.C.

—Doctor Everdeen, su turno —dice Haymitch.

—Hola, Comandante Mellark —digo tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz —.Vamos a ayudarle a reiniciar el sistema pero primero necesitamos realizar un diagnóstico para ver cuál es el problema. Por favor ¿podrían iniciar la secuencia de fallo?

—Hecho —responde con un tono neutral.

—De acuerdo. El proceso para recoger toda la información tardará unos treinta minutos. Contactaremos de nuevo sobre las 4.30am. Ahora le paso con el Doctor Beetee para hablar del ACS".

—Gracias, Doctora Everdeen, aquí estaremos.

Rápidamente voy hacia mi laboratorio. Cuando llego ya estamos recibiendo los datos iniciales. Miro a mi equipo y digo «Vamos a trabajar, tenemos que averiguar que falla en el Hipatia y arreglarlo. No podemos fallar».

Mi equipo está compuesto por dos brillantes estudiantes de postgrado: Rue James y Madge Undersee y el increíble doctor en astrofísica Thresh Potter.

Pronto hemos detectado el problema.

—El microchip que está en el módulo del sistema de localización está dañado. Para poder reiniciar el sistema de navegación tendrían que cambiarlo. A lo mejor lo pueden reemplazar por el del módulo de recepción —digo —¿Os parece viable?

—Sería posible, pero sin el receptor activado no podrán recibir ninguna información nueva ni recalcular la ruta de entrada a la atmósfera —expone Thresh —, y eso va a suponer I'm gran problema ya que no tenemos ni idea donde se encuentra esas piezas de escombro...

—¡Odio la basura espacial! —Exclama Madge.

—Pero si pudiéramos hacer una simulación aquí, podríamos enviarles la mejor ruta y la ventana de tiempo apropiada. Sé que no es un plan perfecto pero ahora mismo sus posibilidades de volver a casa sanos y salvo es cero, así que al menos mejoraríamos sus probabilidades. Tenemos que ser innovadores, pero necesitáremos la información del NORAD. por favor, Rue, contacta con ellos y que te den la posición de las piezas más grandes y más cercanas al shuttle, con eso calcularemos una ruta teórica. Tengo que volver a la sala de control. Avisadme cuando lo tengáis listo.

Todo el mundo está sombrío cuando vuelvo a la centro de operaciones. Me acerco a Haymitch que está con la cara oculta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que arreglar el Hipatia o no durarán mucho tiempos ahí arriba. Las canículas que filtran el dióxido de carbono son inaccesibles y no pueden cambiarlas. El aire comenzará a ser venenoso en breve, así que dame buenas noticias, preciosa —dice con gesto extenuado.

—Las buenas noticias son que sí podemos arreglar el sistema de localización así que podremos estimar la trayectoria de reentrada.

—¿Pero? —pregunta Haymitch —suéltalo, Katniss. Puedo ver en tu cara que también estás aterrada.

—Haciendo eso, haremos que el módulo de recepción no funcionará y no podremos cambiar la ruta que hayamos establecido inicialmente.

—¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades de supervivencia?

—Sobre el cuarenta por ciento pero dependerá de la cantidad y precisión de la información que recojamos en las próximas cuatro o cinco horas.

—No tienen tanto tiempo Doctora Everdeen, como máximo podremos esperar un par de horas antes de tener que empezar con la maniobra de desorbita. La situación es critica. Habla con Peeta ¿de acuerdo? intenta darles esperanza, la van a necesitar —dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Panem llamando a D12, cambio —digo.

—Hola Panem, ya pensábamos que os habíais olvidado de nosotros —dice él para aligerar el ambiente.

—No podríamos aunque quisiéramos D12, sois peor que un grano en el culo —le digo bromeando y jugando con él porque es algo que le encanta que haga.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos un plan?

—Afirmativo, Comandante Mellark. Vamos a traerles de vuelta a casa —pero cuando le respondo esto miento, porque es bastante improbable que lo consigamos.


End file.
